El sombrero del Hokage
by Nahi Shite
Summary: —Y, Naruto, Kakashi quiere que le lleves el sombrero de hokage, que aún es mío, joder, dice. Naruto se rasca la nuca.Hinata se cubre la boca. Sasuke frunce el ceño, ladeando un poco la cabeza para dar un vistazo a la habitación. —¿Puedo saber por qué está en la cama y, más importante, por qué está tan vuelto mierda? #NaruHina# ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto!


**.**

**.**

**Reto. **

**(Grupo de Facebook: Mi Camino Ninja).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El sombrero del Hokage.**

**Palabras: 3.660.**

**By: Nahi Shite.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Descargo de responsabilidad. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Es 10 de Octubre y hace apenas unas horas se ha celebrado un homenaje para sus padres y todas las personas que murieron en aquél fatídico día del <em>ataque del Kyübi <em>y en la _IV guerra ninja._ Y, como todos los años, se siente demasiado raro, principalmente porque el causante del primer evento vive dentro de él y porque el mismo huésped ayudó a salvar el trasero de todos en el segundo.

No es que alguien lo culpe por el desastre de hace veintidós años atrás (el incidente del Kyübi), ya no lo hacen, pero antes sí, y se sigue sintiendo extraño e incómodo recordar.

Pero hoy no es una fecha triste… Al menos no se supone que lo sea, porque es el día en que es nombrado hokage y toda Konoha está a la expectativa.

Naruto Uzumaki mira su reflejo en el espejo y un hombre rubio le devuelve el gesto: sus ojos son un poco más duros, pero el profundo azul es el mismo, sus cabellos son más cortos, pero no han perdido su estilo salvaje y su altura es perfecta aunque antes era el enano.

Él sonríe mientras un sentimiento de nostalgia se anida en su pecho, sonríe mientras coloca un sombrero rojo sobre su cabeza -el que ha acompañado a todos los hokages desde siempre- y aunque puede parecer tonto y patético, siente ganas de llorar. Por el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Por lo que fue y ya no será, por lo que es y por lo que llegará a ser… No es tristeza, es simplemente el descubrimiento brusco del funcionamiento de la vida:

Él llegó a ser todo porque antes era nada.

Se volvió un héroe porque antes, cuando era nada y estaba solo y el mundo era asqueroso, él había deseado tan mal que uno de estos llegara para salvarlo… Tuvo que interpretar él mismo el papel.

Él no eligió ser huérfano, ciertamente no fue elección suya el tener un demonio encerrado en su interior y mucho menos quiso ser el paria del pueblo. Pero la cosa es así, sucede justamente esto: son las cosas que no elegimos las que nos hacen ser quienes somos.

El humillado niño huérfano creó al hokage que es desde hoy, y este hokage se encargará de llevar a aquellos que tanto le odiaron hacia un futuro brillante.

Es irónica, hablo de la vida, y Naruto no nota que gotas cristalinas acarician las marcas en sus mejillas hasta que una mano suave toma la suya firmemente y le hace girar para toparse con un gesto preocupado en el hermoso rostro de su esposa; es ahí cuando siente la humedad en su piel (mientras la líder del clan Hyüga le mira un instante de esta manera), pero luego ella sonríe un poco con comprensión y quita todo rastro de lágrimas con sus dos pequeños pulgares.

—Naruto-kun —su voz es un susurro cálido—, finalmente está pasando.

Él lo entiende, que ella cree que estaba llorando porque al fin ha cumplido su sueño cuando la verdadera razón es que un remolino de emociones más complicadas lo atosigan, pero aun así asiente en silencio y sonríe, pero Dios sabe que ella no es fácil de engañar. Inmediatamente su mirada perlada cae nuevamente en la preocupación. —¿Qué sucede, no te sientes bien? —palpa su rostro cuidadosamente y luego baja hasta su pecho, parece que lo hace con la intención de descubrir alguna herida o moretón sin necesidad de usar el byakugan, pero se siente como una caricia. Todo en ella se siente como una caricia, hasta su voz.

Naruto la detiene, encerrando sus manos entre las suyas y las sube hasta sus labios para calmarla con suaves besos en cada una. —Estoy bien —afirma—, finalmente es el día.

—Sólo unas horas y tu sueño será oficialmente cumplido…

—Lo sé.

Cada frase suya es un beso, un beso acompaña cada una de sus oraciones. Ella se pone en puntitas y él se inclina sólo un poco, cerrando sus ojos. —Después de tanto trabajo duro…

—Lo sé.

—Haz llegado a la cima…

—Lo sé.

—Todos te reconocen…

—Lo sé.

Él está perdiéndose lentamente, sólo puede murmurar veloces _"lo sé"_ cada vez para ser rápida y nuevamente besado.

Se siente como si cada rastro del sabor de la tristeza se borrara con los labios dulces de Hinata, el vibrar de los susurros rozando su piel lo empiezan a desubicar y sus palabras le elevan hasta un punto máximo. Se siente mejor que ser hokage, que ser señor feudal o incluso un dios… se siente mejor ser alguien importante para ella.

—Sasuke-kun no pudo quitarte el puesto…

Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios al escucharla.

—Lo sé.

—Nunca nadie podría reemplazarte…

—Lo sé.

—Y luces encantador con ese sombrero…

—Lo… —eso lo descoloca un poco, sus mejillas se tiñen con un leve rubor y la mira por primera vez desde que ella empezó con la pequeña sesión. Es tonto avergonzarse por algo así, ella es su esposa, pero así es… así son ellos. Él carraspea un poco—¿L-lo crees?

Hinata tiene ese rubor permanente en sus mejillas y sus pupilas brillan al mirarlo con algo que sólo puede ser amor, mientras asiente. —S-sí…

Aún si para el mundo entero él luce horrendo, asqueroso o pasado de moda, a los ojos de la líder del clan Hyüga siempre se pinta como un gallardo príncipe naranja. Él lo sabe porque, después de todo, ella siempre lo ha amado… incluso cuando él no era nadie, cuando era nada.

Naruto la observa cuando se aleja nerviosamente sólo un paso y empieza a mover los índices en ese viejo y adorable hábito que tiene desde niña. —Muy… l-lindo.

Es tonto, muy tonto, que ella esté tan nerviosa sólo por decir un cumplido a su marido, también lo es que él tenga que girar el rostro para ocultar su rubor… Quizá es porque ambos son malos con las palabras y cuando estas llegan –seriamente y con sentimiento- no saben manejar la sensación… O quizá es que de eso se trata estar enamorado, quién sabe.

Todo lo que él sabe es que ella es la única persona que puede llamar _"lindo"_ al hokage sin ser castigada con un azote (bueno, al menos no con el tipo convencional de _azote, _si entienden lo que quiero decir), y que es terrible la manera en que le puede hacer salir de su mente y perder la coherencia.

—T-tú también te ves muy linda, Hinata. Con esa… —traga saliva, Dios, se siente tan estúpido—con esa blusa y ese… pantalón.

Se rasca la nuca avergonzado, mientras la risa fina inunda el cuarto. Hinata lo mira con la ceja oscura levemente arqueada y los ojos brillando con tierna picardía. —¿Luzco linda con mi… pijama?

Sí, es un estúpido, así que simplemente suelta una carcajada nerviosa, se gira, se acerca a la cama matrimonial, se quita el sombrero y lo pone cuidadosamente en el colchón, fingiendo estar muy ocupado acomodando la telita que cuelga de este. —Vamos, Hinata, tú sabes que eres linda con todo lo que te pones, hasta con el _spandex_ del cejotas te verías genial… y eso no le queda bien a nadie´ttebayó.

_¡AGH, no es momento de imaginarla con ropa ajustada!_, sacude la cabeza, tratando de borrar el rojo en su cara, mientras sus manos acomodan y juegan con el sombrerito de hokage.

Tras él, Hinata sonríe con su comportamiento.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun —y él sólo se da cuenta de que ella se ha sentado cerca del sombrero en frente suyo cuando siente su mano derecha sostener la suya—, ¿ahora podrías dejar de deshilachar uno de los signos de poder más antiguos de Konoha… y decirme qué te tiene tan triste, por favor? —su tono empieza constante y firme, pero se va suavizando hasta no ser más que el sonido de unas campanillas. Naruto traga saliva y sabe que está perdido, ella lo conoce tanto que mentirle es como mentirle a… no sé, Dios.

—No es que esté triste… —la mira y suspira—es sólo que…

No quiere decirle que es la ironía de la vida lo que lo hizo llorar, que por un segundo el peso de los recuerdos y el pensar en aquellos que lo atormentaron en su infancia y que ahora lo veneran le hizo sentirse asqueado. No quiere, porque le avergüenza. Él quiere a esa gente (sin excepción), él ama Konoha, él es el hokage y no tiene ningún resentimiento, pero… el niño rubio y harapiento al que todos golpeaban y –peor aún- ignoraban, simplemente lo había superado por un momento.

No quiere decirle eso a Hinata, no quiere parecer débil.

No quiere decirle que desea tanto que sus padres estén ahí con él, sonriéndole y abrazándolo, tampoco quiere decirle lo mucho que quiere que el sabio pervertido le compre una de esas paletas congeladas dobles y que le dé una palmadita en la espalda. Pero lo que menos quiere confesarle es el pensamiento que le asaltó por un instante: que ellos podrían estar junto a él si no hubiesen muerto por esas personas que lo humillaron desde que nació.

Pero ella es su esposa, y antes de darse cuenta siquiera, él ya se ha sentado a su lado, muy cerca, y juguetea levemente con los dedos femeninos. —¿Es sólo que…?

Otro suspiro. No tiene caso ocultarlo, sus ojos hablan por él. Y ella puede leerlo con tanta facilidad… Ella sabe lo que él desea sin que tenga que decirlo en voz alta, así que no es necesario mencionarlo.

—Hinata —sus pupilas se unen, pero luego él baja la mirada hasta sus dedos entrelazados—, ¿tú piensas que ellos… me hubiesen aceptado si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, si yo no hubiese salvado el mundo?

El silencio le inquieta, es como un millón de agujas puyándole el cuerpo, porque eso significa que ella cree que la respuesta es _"nunca"._ Un momento después, Hinata dice algo que más que sorprenderlo, le confunde.

—¿Tú piensas que mi clan me hubiese aceptado si yo no te hubiera conocido?

—¿Eh?

—Sí, bueno… yo me sentía en mi clan un poco como tú te sentías en la aldea. Por favor, no te disgustes por la comparación, Naruto-kun, yo sé que no es semejante del todo, que tú llevaste la parte más injusta, pero… déjame terminar, por favor.

—No te estoy interrumpiendo.

Naruto quiere reír por sus modos tan educados y propios de Hinata. Más cuando ella se sonroja. —L-lo siento —toma una respiración honda y continúa—; yo era débil, tonta y llorona, me rendía fácilmente y, aunque todos tenían expectativas altas sobre mí, terminaba decepcionándolos tarde o temprano… hasta que llegó el momento en que ya nadie creyó en mí. Al contrario, esperaban con ansias el momento en que cayera, en que hiciera un desastre… yo era un desastre…

Él no puede contenerse y sube una mano que acaricia su suave mejilla con los nudillos de los dedos. Es una caricia entrañable que hace que ella incline levemente su rostro para sentir mejor el tacto. —Un precioso desastre´ttebayó.

Su sangre corre más rápido hacia sus mejillas naturalmente pálidas y Naruto resbala su mano hasta su cuello delgado. —N-Naruto-kun… —ella carraspea suavemente, seguramente sintiéndose incapaz de hablar. Él es consciente de que la ha estado mirando intensamente desde hace un momento y que eso hace que su tartamudeo vuelva, pero no hace nada por detenerse—, pero entonces te conocí. Y tú eras… tan valiente, y perseverante, no te d-dejabas vencer… y aunque te rechazaban, tú siempre te esforzabas tanto por mejorar y entrenabas en secreto… y siempre tenías esa sonrisa y- —Hinata suelta un chillido bajo cuando él sorpresivamente le rodea la cintura y la tumba junto a él, quedando ambos de medio lado, mirándose el uno al otro—¿q-qué haces?

Su sonrisa no tiene comparación. —Podemos hablar así, es más cómodo —susurra, acomodándose tan cerca para que su respiración pueda acariciar su respingada nariz—Continúe, Hyüga-sama, con su intervención sobre lo absolutamente increíble y sensual que es hokage-sama.

A Naruto le encantan los momentos como ese; cuando él deja por fin la vergüenza a un lado y ella es la única nerviosa. Está más roja que una amapola. Aun así, él pronto siente la palma de su mano posándose en su mejilla derecha, repasando sus marcas en caricias sutiles.

Estos momentos con su esposa le encantan, son tan íntimos… tiene que cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de su toque. —Hinata…

—Me inspiraste, y me salvaste. Tú eras...

—Un orgulloso perdedor.

Ella ríe. —Exacto. Y si no hubieses aparecido en mi vida… Naruto-kun, yo definitivamente nunca habría llegado a ser reconocida como cabeza del clan, porque seguiría siendo débil e insegura.

Hubo un pequeño silencio al que le siguió un susurro suave y cariñoso, un susurro que siempre usaba cuando quería hacerle sentir amado. —Lo que quiero decir, cariño, es que eres espectacular, la persona más increíble que existe… Las personas tarde o temprano hubiesen sabido apreciar tus esfuerzos, te habrías ganado el respeto de todos, así no nos hubieses salvado. Y no vale la pena preguntarse _"¿qué hubiera sido si?",_ porque lo importante es el presente, lo importante es saber que lo que somos ahora es producto de nuestras decisiones pasadas y lo que será de nosotros depende de lo que hagamos hoy… ¿No lo crees? Sería tonto preguntarme si tú algún día me hubieses mirado si no te hubiera confesado mi amor en aquella batalla contra Pain, por ejemplo.

—Lo habría hecho —se apresuró a aclarar—, a veces pienso que hubiese fijado mi mirada en ti así estuvieras en otro planeta. Quizá tardaría, pero lo haría. Ya sabes cómo soy de lento´ttebayó.

Es algo tremendamente romántico lo que dice, pero surge natural, fluidamente. Los ojos perlados de la joven mujer se cristalizan, pero él no puede verlo con sus párpados cerrados como están. Sólo logra percibir lo entrecortada que suena su voz al preguntar: —¿L-lo crees? —y es cuando él sabe que es algo que se ha estado preguntando secretamente, una duda que la ha estado acechando durante sus tres años de casados –o incluso durante más-. No la culpa; ambos son humanos y tienen sus miedos.

Pero para eso está él, para dispersarlos.

Naruto acaricia la espalda de su esposa y desliza torpemente los labios sobre su mejilla, en busca de su boca. Ella lo recibe dispuesta y se mueve un poco en sus brazos cuando su lengua recorre su labio inferior. Él se separa no mucho tiempo después.

—¿Lo sabes, verdad…? —susurra antes de hundirse en cuello y aspirar su aroma. La abraza como si fuese un tesoro, el tesoro más grande del clan Hyüga, el más hermoso de Konoha—Que tú me amas como nadie lo hace y yo te amo como a nadie´ttebayó.

La siente relajarse en su abrazo y cuando los dedos largos y delgados palpan su cuero cabelludo es su turno de relajarse. Prácticamente se derrite con su toque, se marea con el olor de su piel. —Sígueme hablando, Hinata, necesito oírte… ¿qué más piensas?

—Pienso muchas cosas… —dice—, pero quiero responder a tu pregunta: estoy segura que hubieses sido aceptado así no fueses un salvador.

—¿Por qué? —su voz sale ronca y rasposa.

—Porque… Iruka-sensei te quiso desde mucho antes de tus hazañas, Teuchi-sama y Ayame-san te recibieron en su restaurante desde antes que los salvaras, Konohamaru-kun te volvió su rival cuando apenas eras un gennin, tus compañeros de equipo y Kakashi-sensei te aceptaron, Jiraya-sama te adoptó como su discípulo cuando no muchos confiaban en ti, —sus caricias pasan por los cabellos de su nuca cuando la voz se torna nuevamente inestable—Neji-niisan… te tuvo un gran respeto desde aquellos exámenes chuunin… —Naruto se aferra un poco más. La pérdida de Neji había sido una herida profunda para él, lo había desubicado por completo, pero para Hinata fue algo mucho más letal. Algo que aún no sana, aunque ella es tan fuerte, pues él era más que un simple primo—… y yo te amo desde que eras un niño, desde antes que fueras gennin, héroe, salvador o hokage.

Él sabe que ella lo ama. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo oye salir de su boca siente que un choque eléctrico le sacude por dentro, sobre todo porque Hinata lo dice con tanto sentimiento, con tanta sinceridad y con tanta pureza, que hace que su corazón salte. —Hinata…

—¿También te preguntas si nosotros te aceptamos sólo porque nos salvaste? —habla firmemente, pero su ternura va junto a sus palabras—No te diré que todas las personas son buenas en este mundo, Naruto-kun… En este mundo hay gente mala, hay gente buena, pero… estoy segura que las personas que valen la pena, las personas preciosas te saben apreciar así seas un kage o un vagabundo… ¿Has visto la cara de los niños cuando te ven? Todos quieren ser como tú, todos quieren seguir tus pasos. Eso te lo has ganado… ellos te aman, y ellos son los reyes de esta aldea, son los que heredarán tu voluntad y de ellos saldrá el siguiente hokage… —Naruto sonríe suavemente mientras siente los labios suaves rozando su oído—Todos te amamos. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Naruto.

Eso es suficiente, no puede contenerse más; rápida, también cuidadosamente, la empuja sobre la espalda, encerrándola entre su cuerpo fuerte y el colchón, totalmente dispuesto a besar esos labios deliciosos que lo enloquecen, más nunca se espera lo que ve, jamás ni en un millón de años podría haberlo imaginado.

—Hinata… Hinata, ¿qué pasa?

Ella está llorando. Su rostro está empapado en lágrimas, sus ojos son cristalinos y la punta de su nariz se pinta de un adorable color rojo. Se ve preciosa hasta cuando llora, pero no le gusta verla así… por eso pasa suavemente los pulgares sobre sus mejillas, limpiando con ternura todo rastro de líquido en su piel, así como ha hecho antes con él. El pecho de Hinata sube y baja en pequeños hipidos. —Shh, Shh, no llores, Hime… está bien, todo está bien´ttebayó.

Tienen que pasar varios segundos antes de que ella pueda formular palabra. —Es que… me pone triste… pensar en el pequeño Naruto-kun… solo… quisiera hacerle compañía…

Ante eso, él no sabe si reír o morir de ternura, ¡ella es tan jodidamente linda! Y entonces es cuando se lanza a besarla; reparte besos suaves y cálidos en su pequeña barbilla, en las mejillas rosadas, en su nariz, frente y sobre los párpados de sus bellos ojos. La besa con ternura antes de llegar a sus labios, donde se vuelve tan intenso que la hace gemir en su propia boca.

Intercalado con las caricias, Hinata da suaves tironcitos a su cabello rubio, correspondiendo entusiasta a la caricia de sus labios, al baile de sus lenguas. Naruto, por su parte y casi sin aliento, se aprieta más contra las deliciosas curvas femeninas de su esposa, preguntándose fugazmente si está bien el que casi todas sus conversaciones terminen en la cama.

Con ella es inevitable, se dice, es irresistible. Y siendo honestos, ahora mismo lo único que quiere es hacerle el amor, tenerla desnuda, dispuesta y con las piernas largas y torneadas abrazando su cintura, quiere escucharla gemir… sentir sus dedos delgados hundirse en la piel de su espalda mientras le llama por su nombre en medio del delirio del placer, lo desea tan fuertemente que asusta.

Y él es Naruto, y las palabras brotan de sus labios incluso antes de llegar a su cerebro, es lo normal. Justo cuando está besando y empieza a succionar trocitos de piel de su garganta, justo después de que Hinata deja salir el primer suspiro de placer, él murmura: —Quiero hacerte el amor, Hinata. Es lo que más deseo en el mundo, incluso más que ser hokage y comer el ramen de Ichiraku.

—Infortunadamente será para otro momento, _Dobe_.

Naruto se congela. Hinata está tan roja que se puede camuflar en un bulto de tomates. La voz de Sasuke Uchiha calma todos los ánimos, pero no de la manera que a todo el mundo le gusta.

—¿Qué diablos haces, _Teme_? ¡¿No ves que estoy ocupado´ttebayó?!

El joven Uchiha salta desde el marco del ventanal, quedando de pie en la habitación, y se inclina levemente para que su mirada conecte, al menos un poco, con la de Hinata y Naruto entienda que no va a hablar con él. —Lo siento, Hinata. Kakashi lo ordenó, así que me robaré a tu marido un rato. Necesita hablar con el idiota algo sobre la ceremonia de la tarde, pero después de eso podrán seguir con sus _actividades_, estoy seguro.

Y así, vuelve a girar sobre sus talones tranquilamente. —Vamos, Naruto.

El rubio da un último y profundo beso a su esposa, antes de ponerse de pie. —Te veo luego, Hinata.

Ella asiente, sentándose en la cama con un rubor adornando sus mejillas y el cabello despeinado. —Ah, Naruto-kun —dice un poco alto, cuando él ya ha empezado a caminar hasta la ventana, desde donde Sasuke finge no observar ni escuchar nada—, no olvides llegar para el almuerzo, tengo un presente por tu cumpleaños…

—¡Yep, aquí estaré´ttebayó!

Le regala una enorme sonrisa y un pulgar en alto antes de continuar su camino.

—Y, Naruto, Kakashi quiere que le lleves el sombrero de hokage_, que aún es mío, joder_, dice.

Naruto se rasca la nuca.

Hinata se cubre la boca.

Sasuke frunce el ceño, ladeando un poco la cabeza para dar un vistazo a la habitación. —¿Puedo saber por qué está en la cama y, más importante, por qué está tan vuelto mierda?´

El sombrero es la victima de su pasión.

* * *

><p>Es 10 de Octubre.<p>

El día en que Uzumaki Naruto cumple veintidós años.

El día en que es nombrado hokage.

El día en que usa un sombrero remendado durante su discurso de posesión.

Y es el día en que, a la hora del almuerzo, se entera de que será padre.

¿Puede haber un mejor cumpleaños?

Ah, y ya se hizo el pedido para un nuevo sombrero… más resistente, es decir, más acorde al hokage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto! Con unos días de retraso, pero vale x3<p>

Por si a alguien no le quedo claro: sí, Naruto deshilachó el sombrerito y con todo ese jaleó se empeoró, además de que quedó aplastado e.e

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡dejen sus reviews, chicos!


End file.
